Just Go With It
by Londonesque
Summary: [Brooklyn takes a large step away from me, dangling a necklace in front of my face, one newly torn with a gold band strung on it. "What's this?" Her voice over filling with accusatory disgust "A circle?"] Travis Stoll really needs some lessons in love, and what better to help him with that than an unexpected trip to Hawaii. Based on the movie of the same name.
1. The Origin Story

**January 11th, 2014: Yeah, um, it's been a while hasn't it. (smiles sheepishly) I've been suddenly hit with renewed inspiration to continue this story. So today I opened up the doc and finished the editing of this chapter. Yes, this is an edit of the original chapter, and even though it's still not terribly great, it's a heck lot better than what it was before. (And for those of you who are waiting for updates for Pick Up Lines and Up In Smoke, don't worry, I'm almost done those chapters. And even though I still have to edit them I promise they will be out with the next four weeks. Bear with me though because exams are approaching.)**

**Disclaimer: Shoutouts to PJO and Just Go With It for being awesome**

**And now to the story. (This sentence must be read in a weather reporter voice.)**

_Chapter One: The Origin Story_

"Katie." I say. I take a few extra quick steps to catch up with her. It is only the beginning of a busy day and she seems to be already late as I see her running to get to each office doing whatever she does each morning. Stoll Tower is a lucky enough building to have elevators but Katie isn't on to use them, something about being fit, longevity, or something of those sorts.

"Katie, I need to ask you something." I say, pausing to take a deep breath. Without as much of a glance in my direction to at least acknowledge my presence, she keeps running. I make a point to stare at her back in disbelief. As if she has eyes in the back of her head and x-ray vision to see through her hair, she turns around to hold up a finger to signal 'one second'. With that, she runs down the last stretch of the hallway before disappearing behind one of the stair doors. I lean against a wall and begin feeling incredibly grateful for the existence of air.

"Are you done dying?" A voice asks beside me.

"Actually, I've barely started." I answer while straightening up to show how athletically fit I actually am.

"I want you to pretend to me my wife." I ask, half confident and half terrified that Katie's going to slap me.

"Come again?" Katie asks.

"Well, my soon-to-be divorcee." I put on a weak smile while hoping it doesn't sound as crazy as it does in my head.

She blinks. By the look of her expression, I can tell that she just put my name under a title that reads 'crazy'. I take a deep breath.

"Come on, it's just for one night." I insist, grabbing her arm. Katie continues to stare in an comprehensive way, as if she's debating whether or not putting me in an asylum and secretly running the company herself under my name would be a good idea or not.

"Look, not to be rude or anything but, no thanks, I'm your assistant. My job is to help you run Stoll Enterprises, not to pretend to be your wife. Or divorcee, or…whatever." She raises an eyebrow while taking a call on her Bluetooth as if to prove her point.

She starts to walk down the hallway, blatantly ignoring me. I roll my eyes and start to follow her. When I catch up, I pull on her wrist to get her to face me. The look on her face sends a clear message that says something along the lines of 'I don't what to talk'. I do anyways.

"Look, you're my best friend and I thought best friends did each other favours." I looked at her pleadingly. Her attention goes to the Bluetooth.

"Yeah well, when will be the next time you help babysit my kids." Katie asks, turning her attention back to me.

"Please, for me?" I beg, Katie is the only person whom I can ask for help.

Katie rolls her eyes before saying "fine, I will."

"Yes, thank you so much." I thank her feeling relieved. "You do not know how much I like you right now."

Katie rolls her eyes again, but this time with a suppressed smile. "Okay, but can you at least explain why you want me to do this, because the least you could do is supply me with a decent explanation." She crosses her arms.

I take a moment to contemplate over the details before complying, "fine, but promise me you won't call me an idiot."

"Okay, I agree, but this better be a great story because I am now really excited." Katie says.

(Chances)

_"Hey Travis, you're here." A voice shouts from behind. I turn around to find the owner of the disembodied voice. "Man, the party don't start 'till you walk in." _

_ I come face to face with my good friend Luke who is host of this party._

_ "Hey what's up." I nod in acknowledgement. A look of surprise finds its way onto my face. How did he find me, I just came a minute ago and there must have been at least 50 people on this floor._

_ "So I'm guessing you're single today." Luke says with a smirk, noticing my vacant arm._

_ "Yeah well, got to be ready for the ladies." _

_ He laughs. "That's great, in fact, I wanted to introduce you to a colleague of mine. She works with me at Goode Elementary."_

_ Luke turns around to call someone over and a really cute around 20 year old girl with wavy blonde hair suddenly appears._

_ "This is Brooklyn." Luke says when she comes over._

_ "Travis," I say, taking my hand out of my pocket to shake hers, "nice to meet you."_

_ Behind me, I hear a crash and a faint 'Luke' that follows._

_ "Kay, well, I have to go, but uh, you two get to know each other." Luke says, rushing towards the voice while winking at me._

* * *

><p><em>I feel the sand beneath me crunch as I walk along the beach with Brooklyn. I notice her hand is really soft and suddenly I feel oddly self-conscious about my own. To take my mind off it, I decide to ask some questions.<em>

_ "So you're a teacher?" _

_ "Yeah, actually, I teach the sixth grade."_

_ I tried to recall my sixth grade teacher, and like I predicted, I don't remember anyone this hot. Then I start to think about how clammy my hands are again, and I start to panic a little._

_ As if sensing my insecurities, she starts laughing this really nice laugh. "Okay, this 'pretending that you're interested in conversation' thing does not work for you." _

_ "Thank you." I do a mock bow, still holding onto her hand. As I dip down, I lean a little too far and I lose my balance. A mouthful of sand greets me as I meet the ground._

_ That's when she starts laughing really hard. Guffawing, you could say. _

_ "Hey, that's not nice you know." _

_ Brooklyn continues to laugh._

_ "Okay, you know what, here's some sand for you." And I pick up a handful of sand and throw it at her._

_ Once I notice the change in her expression, I immediately start to get my feet and run away. She begins to chase me. For a middle school teacher, she is pretty darn fast. So after about a minute, I decide to slow down and let her catch up with me._

_ "Hey old man, did I ever tell you that I'm on the track team?"_

_ "Hey, just because I'm 28 does not make me an old man."_

_ Brooklyn smirks, "and how can you prove that?"_

_ "Well…" I pretend to look around for an answer before cupping her face with my hands and lowering my head to kiss her. Her arms immediately cross around my neck and I put my arms on her hips. I feel her smile against the kiss. Suddenly, the smile turns into a frown and I notice that her hands are closed around something around my neck. She breaks the kiss._

_ "I can't believe you." She says, looking disgusted._

_ "What?" _

_ I feel something sharp tear my neck. Brooklyn takes a large step away from me, dangling a necklace in front of my face, one newly torn with a gold band strung on it. _

_ "What's this?" Her voice overfilling with accusatory disgust._

_ "A circle?" I try for a joke. As I expect, her expression doesn't change._

_ "You're married and you dare to kiss me?" Oh, I am such an idiot." She puts her face into her palms. "Nice meeting you and all, but goodbye." With that, she turns around to leave with a look of disappointment while dropping the necklace like it's toxic._

_ "No wait, it's not like that." I say, though my voice seems to die with the passing wind. I bend down to pick up the remnants of my necklace. I stare at the ring. Memories of my old wife flash before my eyes. She died in a car accident six years ago. It'd been a really hard time for me. Ever since then, I'd been wearing the ring around my neck, to keep her closer to my heart I guess._

_ I glance back up and Brooklyn's receding figure and my hand closes around the ring. I haven't felt anything like this with another person since before my wife died. I need a way to get Brooklyn back, but how?_

(Sparks)

"And that's about when my amazing idea to pretend to divorce my 'wife' it would just make things a whole lot easier for me and Brooklyn." I conclude.

"So, now what? How are you even going to tell her anyways about the 'divorce' anyway? It's not like can just randomly drop by her house." Katie asks.

I smile and pull out a piece of paper from my pocket. On it is a phone number written with neat printing. I notice Katie raise her eyebrows.

"Well, from past experiences, I learned that you should always, get her number first."

I take my phone out of my pocket, type the number and wait for the tone. For the sake of Katie, I put the phone on speaker. As the first series of chimes starts to ring, I can practically see Brooklyn taking her phone out of her purse and debating whether or not she should answer. Though I guess the decision was made fairly quickly as she picks up on the third ring.

"What?" She asks, very straight to the point.

"I, uh, decided to explain." I close my eyes. That stumble does not usually happen when I talk to girls. I must really like her.

"Look, I don't date married guys." I as I hear the tone in her voice, I grimace. It's the same tone she used on the beach.

Following my silence, she continues. "I just know how this is going to play out; this is the reason why my mom and dad divorced. I am _not_ going to be the other girl."

Katie tries her best not to burst into laughter; this is not going well for me.

"But, I divorced."

"Oh, really?" Brooklyn inquiries, though the cold tone doesn't fully disappear.

"Yes, but…it's a horrible marriage." I cringe, my time with Paris was never horrible.

"Really."

"Yes, I just have to sign the papers and she's going to be dead to me." I cringe again at my choice of words and I close my eyes. I can feel Katie's concerned stare, she was one of Paris' friends and she definitely knows how I feel right now commenting on her death.

"Ugh, Mrs. Stoll." For some reason, I just can't bring myself to say Paris' name.

A long silence follows.

"Um, you mean her first name. Her first name." I look frantically towards Katie who shrugs. "Well…it's Soul." Katie smacks me. Most definitely because I used the name of the one person Katie has ever disliked in her life. I'm not sure why that name came up, though I recall a conversation with her yesterday about how Soul was thankfully unheard of for a couple years.

"Soul." Brooklyn repeats.

"Yes, isn't it an odd name?" I say while Katie wordlessly agrees with me.

"We're splitting up; I caught her cheating on me, with another man."

"There's another man?" Brooklyn asks now sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yes, Connor." I mentally face palm myself while being extremely happy that this was a phone call and not an actual conversation. Connor's the name of my brother, I really am bad at on-the-spot thinking aren't I. Though, I have to thankful that I didn't say a girl's name.

Another silence fills the air. Brooklyn must be really thinking this through. I am truly worried now.

"Okay, I believe you." She finally answers.

"Really?" Disbelief washes over me at the same time as relief. Katie smiles, giving me a thumbs up.

"Yeah, I just need to hear it from her."

I turn to look at Katie whose expression silently tells me that she dearly wishes that Brooklyn did not just say that. I can practically hear Katie rehearsing her telling me that she didn't want to pretend to be my wife any more.

"How about if she texted you, would that be good?" I ask desperately.

"I need to meet her."

"Okay." I turn to Katie while covering the mouthpiece.

"Please, just this once, I promise." I whisper.

"Katie stares at me with an eyebrow raised. "Really?" she whispers back.

"Yes."

"Once."

"Yes, please." I beg.

Katie sighs exasperated.

"Fine."

I smile, taking my hand off of the phone to talk to Brooklyn.

"Sure, I'll meet you at La Verre a block from the Empire State Building. Tomorrow at 6 in the evening, does that sound good?"

"Okay," Brooklyn replies finally, "can't wait to meet her."

With a pointed look in Katie's direction I say, "I can't wait for you two to meet either."

"Sure, bye." She says

"Bye."

I end the call and put the phone back in my pocket.

"So it's set." Katie says. "You're going to meet her tomorrow, bring me along with you, pretend to be your wife so you can enforce your life and walk away with the prize."

"Yep, glad you understand Katie." I smile.

Now I really hope things go according to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahaha foreshadowing like a boss (do people even say that anymore or is that like a 2012 thing?)<strong>

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it :)**

**And don't forget to review, I will be more thankful of those than Travis is of his air XD And they might even make me update faster (hint, hint ;)**

**Smiles,**

**Elaine**


	2. To Interrupt

**January 25th, 2014: I guess I'm going to date all my uploads now, if that doesn't you know embarrass me in the future because I'm rubbish at uploading. Warning-this chapter is barely edited, as in I skimmed it right after I finished it. But I really just wanted to get this up here as soon as I could. So if you do see something wrong, please feel free to tell me :). **

_Chapter Two: To Interrupt_

"Panic, really." I try explaining. The look on Katie's face, the look of the unconvinced, does not leave. "I just remember you talking about her the other day, and that's why Soul was the first name to come up in my mind." The desperation in my voice can be heard throughout Fifth Avenue. The sun is shining and there are many pretty woman here that look like they could be models, but where am I, stuck under the heat of Katie's glare.

"That still doesn't explain why, out of the billion gazillion names of the girls in the world, or that you've been with, you couldn't have cho-"

I try for a smile. "Honest, I promise I had your heart in consideration."

"Whatever, save me from your sucky apologies and let's talk about something else."

"Sure anything." I none but glad to change the subject.

"Why are we even here?"

I give her a weird look. "Why are we here? At Fifth Avenue. Don't you have like a girl code which lists all the best shopping places or something? Shouldn't you know why we're here? Shouldn't you be excited or something?"

"You took me here to go shopping." Katie repeats dully.

"Yes, you need clothes, look at those clothes." I say pointing to a store that we're just passing.

"Those clothes? I don't wear those clothes. I have clothes by the way."

I roll my eyes, "yes, yes, you have the best clothes that Old Navy sells. I'm just saying that you need to look like the wife of the owner of a million dollar corporation. I want to create the illusion that I had a hot first wife."

"Okay," Katie says challengingly, "Sure I'm ready."

I smile, knowing that that would get to her. "Okay, let's go."

(Matching Handbags)

"Oh look at these, these are nice." Katie says walking in these fancy four inch high heels. On the fourth step though, she trips and it's all I can do to try not to laugh. So I try to cover it with a word. "Nice." I comment.

"It's been a while since I've been in heels. Sorry." Katie says as she continues walking. "Oh gosh." She continues as she almost falls again. I start to shake my head. This 'transformation' thing is not going so well. Katie looks at me and rolls her eyes and continues her long journey towards the mirror with renewed determination. When she arrives at the mirror, her hands immediately go to her face. I hear a sharp intake of breath.

"Wow, these. I really like these." Katie smiled and she looked at me through the mirror. Turning around to face a lady who worked here, she said. "How much are these?" The lady smiles and answers. "$17,000."

"What? $17,000, what do you come with them?" I ask the lady. These were a pair of shoes, and if I had to pay that much money for shoes I'd better get my money's worth. "What, did Angelina Jolie spit on them, are they made of Panda? What, why are they $17,000? Come on."

Katie raised her eyebrows and said, "nevermind, we won't be needing them anyways. I'm actually, starting to feel, not so, hot. Is it warm in here? You know, I don't think I can come to dinner this evening." Katie smiles at me.

"Oh, okay, very nice. You know what we'll take 'em." I say, pulling out my wallet. "It's your Christmas bonus."

"Oh, oh really," Katie counters, "then I would like them in blue too, in case the heel breaks. Or I just want to cuddle."

I stand up so I can look down at her, "you sicken me."

Katie smiles sweetly. "Yes, well that's why we're getting a divorce."

"No, we're getting a divorce because you're greedy, schemey, and selfish." I tell her as I hand over my credit card to the lady. As I turn to look at the lady, I notice her mouth is in a full 'O' shape. And she holds the credit card closer to her as she says more to me than to Katie. "You know, I think you need the matching bag too."

"Yeah, you what, I think I do too. Thank you Laurie." Katie says to the lady. And Laurie, walks away with purpose to ring up the very expensive purchase that I now have to make because of Katie and her secret love of crazy expensive shoes.

"Oh look at that, the girls are sticking together. How nice." I say sarcastically.

"You know what, you asked for this." Katie says.

"Well you asked for this." I push her lightly, but her being Katie and her still wearing the high heels, she falls down. Now, why the heck would you buy something if you can't even use it properly, girls.

(Dead)

The rest of the day goes about the same, with her choosing whichever piece of clothing that she wanted and me, being manipulated into buying it for her. Honestly, she should've been a lawyer with the way she could turn words and meanings around. The last place that we go to is the hairdressers. Katie is sitting in the big, black, client chairs facing the window and I'm sitting in a chair behind her, stuck in the maze of a thousand shopping bags. The hairdresser is standing in front of Katie crossed arms with a disgusted look on his face. He opens his mouth to talk, then closes it. He tries again, but no sound comes out, it's the third time before he actually says anything.

"Nope, no." He starts walking around her chair saying, "nope, no." His head drops close to her face to pick up a strand to examine her hair closer. "Oh, hell no." He straightens up, "no, no, no, no, no, no."

Katie looks concerned, "wait, what do you mean no? No what?"

"No hope." He replies. "There's only one word for it."

"What is it?" I ask curious.

"Neglect. Are you the husband?" He asks me.

"I, uh, am the soon-to-be ex-husband." I reply.

"We're getting a divorce." Katie explains.

"Yeah well," the hairdresser starts, "he's not divorcing you, he's divorcing your head."

I laugh, I am really starting to like this guy. "True that Ernesto."

"You're head is so messed up, wait, let me count the ways, it's dull, it's dead, it's flat."

"Don't forget smelly." I add.

Ernesto starts laughing, "oh and smelly, you bad, oh you bad." And he comes over to give me a high five.

"Oh you guys come on, Ernesto can you just please-" Katie starts.

"Okay, okay, KATIA, MRS. WYNNES, WE NEED YOU ALL, WE'RE GOING IN DEEP Y'ALL." Ernesto shouts.

I smile, this is going to be the best thing that I've ever seen.

(Tall Glasses)

"So," Brooklyn says against the tinkling of glasses around our table, "When is she coming?" We've just arrived and we haven't even said much yet, but I already know she's talking about Katie, or Soul, or whatever. This dinner has barely even started yet and I am already confused. I really hope I don't screw up and accidently call Katie 'Katie' by accident.

"I um," I look around desperately, tapping my phone against my hand, I told her to arrive at 6:00 and it was now 6:16 and there was still no sign of Katie. She said that she was going to try to arrive later to seem in character, but right now, I'm already past the 'I'm going to lecture when you arrive' and I've already moved on to the 'just appear already' stage. Just as I'm considering calling Katie for the seventh time, I notice a really pretty girl with dark curls, tanned skin and a strapless white dress walk into the restaurant. She turns her head to tell the tuxedoed guy behind her something before he leaves. Then the girl inclines her head as if she was looking for someone. In a loud voice, she asks the maitre d', "do you happen to know where a Mr. Stoll could be hmm? A Mr. Travis Stoll?" A number of others turn in the direction of her voice and while the men gawk I realize something.

"Wait, is that her?" Brooklyn half whispers.

And I, just struck with the answer, "I think so."

"Wow, she's...stunning." Brooklyn notes. And in my head, I can't help but agree.

"Um, I love her shoes."

My expression turns into something that of annoyed, "yeah well she's got five pairs of those, if you ask nicely, maybe she'll give you a pair."

"Okay-" Brooklyn starts.

"Oh there he is." I hear Katie say in the same loud, weirdly extravagant, definitely over-the-top voice. I tilt my head up back in Katie's direction and manage to blink a few times as I notice that she's pointing at me. Well, I think she's looking at me, she's still sporting those exaggerated sunglasses. As she makes her way over, I give her a once over. Damn. And as she approaches the table I get up to greet her. While a sly smile I say, "Soul."

With outstretched arms she replies, "Travis." I pull her into a hug. In her ear I whisper, "you're late." And she replies, "just playing my part." As she lets go, she turns her attention over to Brooklyn who has stood up as well and is now standing behind me.

"Brooklyn. It is so nice to finally meet you." She pulls Brooklyn into a tight hug.

"You too, Soul, it's nice to meet you."

"Well, okay, that's enough of the hugging." And with a wide smile she lets go of Brooklyn and sits down at our table. As soon as she's seated, a waiter comes rushing over, notebook in one hand and a tall bottle of wine in the other. He clutches the notebook under one arm and pours the wine into a three tall glasses with the other hand.

"What would you like today?"

Katie greets the waiter with the best smile she can muster, "oh, I'd like a tall glass of you." Then she starts laughing as if she has just told the funniest joke in the world. She then casts a meaningful look in my direction which I thankfully notices and I start laughing too. I catch Brooklyn's confused eyes and I try to tell her that 'oh her humor sure is interesting' with my facial expressions. Though I'm not sure she really understood, she nods.

The rest of the night passes the same way, with Katie doing something extremely weird 'in character', she would argue, and me covering her up either hastily or angrily. More the latter than the former. Though finally, the dinner was over and there would only be a few more minutes before anything else decidedly embarrassing happened to happen again.

I open the door to the outside of the restaurant with a sigh. It is really nice to see the stars again, especially since the past hour I was forced to star at the ceiling and endure through the simply annoying laughter that Katie had put on as a show. This fresh air, yes, this is quite the nice change.

(Ebay)

"Well it was really great meeting you." Brooklyn says with a sincere voice. My hand goes around her waist. The relief that is within me warms me up, I smile. I'm feeling extremely thankful of everything, Brooklyn for giving me a chance, Katie for pretending to be my divorcee, and of course for Brooklyn again for believing Katie.

"Oh, of course you too. It's been a pleasure." Says Katie. Hears eyes go back and forth between Brooklyn and me.

"Well, isn't this a beautiful sight. Barbie and...50 year old Ken." Katie laughs again. I roll my eyes at this very Katie joke and let it slide, reasurring Brooklyn by pulling her closer to me. Katie laughs and I quietly thank the heavens that it seems like she must have forgotten that she is supposed to be 'in character' right now I'm hearing her own laugh. One that isn't too ear piercing.

"Hey, why don't you go in your car." I say, nodding my head towards the direction of a limosine that has been waiting ever since we had walked out of the restaurant. Katie turns around as if just noticing it. "You wouldn't want Connor, waiting." A hint of a smile appears on my face.

Katie whips her head back to look at me, and with a meaningful glance at Brooklyn says, "sorry?"

My smile widens, "why your Connor, I'm sure that he's waiting for you at home. I mean I'm pretty sure my brother wouldn't want his newly obtained girlfriend to be late, even if he did cheat on me, I care for him. I know you do too Katie, right?"

Katie does not say anything at first but the look on her face is screaming at me right now. 'We did not talk about this', yell her eyes. I return the look with 'yes well, maybe you won't get your paycheck'. Katie's eyes narrow almost imperceptibly.

"Right, yes of course, wouldn't want to keep Connor waiting I mean-" Katie looks at her purse as a sudden ringing sound is heard. She takes her phone out of her pocket and looks at it for a second before sending us an apologetic look.

"Hello?" Katie says with a kind voice. My eyes widen as I notice the change of tone in her voice. I almost forgot, shoot she's talking to her-

"Seriously? I told you to stop selling your brother's stuff on Ebay."

Kids.

"Well, we are going to have a nice long talk when I get home...yes, I love you too." Katie puts her phone in her bag while shaking her head with disapproval.

"Wait, you two have kids?" An inquisitive Brooklyn speaks up. Katies head snaps back up.

"Um," she glances at me with an expression of worry and I quickly try to hatch a plan where Katie is babysitting for her aunt who is in Europe at the moment and the reason why there isn't anyone else available to help her is that-

"We have kids."

I stare at Katie and her stupid little winning smile. It takes me a moment before I realize why she would say that, she's trying to get me back for the Connor thing. How cute.

"Well, I guess I have to go now," Katie says looks apologetically between Brooklyn and me, "but I must get back to my Connor and my kids. I really hope to see you soon Brooklyn." And with one last look back at us, she turns around, steps into the limo and leaves.

There's a moment of silence between Brooklyn and I before the former speaks. "You have kids."

"Uh, yeah I do." I say, there really was no point in hiding the truth. Brooklyn looks confused for a second. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Um, I didn't know...I guess-"

"I love kids."

My eyes widen, this night is just full of surprises isn't it?

Brooklyn rolls her eyes. "I'm a teacher? It would kind of suck...a lot if I didn't like children. Why would anyone be a teacher if they didn't like kids?"

I laugh. "Glad to know you've never meant any of mine."

"So, what are their names?"

"My teachers?"

"No, your kids." Brooklyn smiles.

"Um, well, their names, there's uh...Kiki Dee, and uh, Barto…" I say. Di Immortales, I really need to work on my names, first Soul, and now...Kiki Dee.

"Alright," Brooklyn says with about the hundredth confused expression she's worn this evening, "I would love to meet them."

"Meet them." I repeat. Does this woman thinks she's Oprah? I think to myself, because honest to goodness, she does not need to meet everyone.

"Sure I guess." I reply.

"That's amazing, when?"

"I guess, I'll call them tonight and I'll let you know by tomorrow this times."

"That's great, hey, thanks for this Travis. I really appreciate you doing all of this." Brooklyn says warmly.

I try for a weak smile. The things I do for a hot date. "I'll do anything for us to be together."

She smiles and kisses me softly before leaving herself. I stay for a while in front of the restaurant for a while before actually leaving because honestly, I just don't know how I can get two kids to act as my children, even if it is for a day. Maybe I can say that they aren't available anytime soon. I push down that thought as I know that eventually, she will want to see them again. I sigh.

Meet them? And those are the two words that apparently hate me the most.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who might feel the need to point out that my headings are kind of like the ones Jewels5 uses, I know. It's just, I'm kind of super absorbed in TLAT right now, and I was writing this, and they kind of just came out, so if there is anyone opposed to my using of these headers, I will gladly take them down. <strong>

**But as for less serious things, how was the chapter? **

**And please feel free to write a review XD **

**Smiles,**

**Elaine**


End file.
